Eye Fuck
by Tititimelow
Summary: Naomi and Emily haven't seen each other for two years. What happens when they run into each other at a bar with Cook and JJ? Naomi POV and very dirty one shot!


_**Lovely readers! Im still very sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, thank you for being so very patient, i hope! So, please enjoy this Naomily one shit i'm pretty sure you all will enjoy ;) **_

**I do not own Skins**

It's a lovely night in Bristol, also known as, the perfect night for Cookie and me to go out, have a shit ton of drinks and simply enjoy ourselves! I've had a shit week as usual, so i've pretty much been anticipating throwing back shot after shot tonight. Cook's been ringing me all day at work trying to figure out where the fuck we where going to go party. Fuck, like I would know?

Nearly five pm my phone read, "fuck," muttering to myself as I walk back to my flat in hopes of smoking a nice spliff, getting in the shower and getting changed up for tonight's night out with the best mate. As I am a slacking cow though, i've managed to make myself late by nearly a half hours. _Lovely job Naomi, really lovely_ I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs to my flat.

Right when i got into my home, it oddly smelt like that absolutely hypnotizing smell of skunk _mmm. _Wait, no, I didn't smoke any spliff before I left for work today, and that's when i got oddly suspicious that maybe some tosser by the name Cook might have gotten into MY own home before I have. "Cook!" I shout at the top of my lungs so I can get his attention.

Three broken plates, a smashed lamp and a frightened face later Cook came running out to my living room, "Fucking hell Naomikins, don't fuckin scream like that you know, I do have ears fer a good bloody reason and they're not fer listenin' to you shout like a bloody animal!" I laughed under my breath, fucking Cook, always thinking things should go his way, oh my, this is going to be a long night.

By the time it was eight Cooke and I where walking our way down to a pub Cook said 'would be totally worth it.' Honestly though, all i'm looking for is another random shag with some random girl that I don't even have anything in common with, just so I can get the feeling of being in love with someone else off of me for the few minutes it lasts. Yeah, i'm still in love with Emily, but it's not like she cares. I mean, last time I heard about her, Freddie was telling me how she's been shagging literally every fucking person in London, so, that leaves me with a even more injured heart than before.

"Alright Blondie, this is the place, they have some pretty fucking fit babes in here so I suggest you take that grumpy face off and get ready for muff vill!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, Cook always knows when something is bothering me, so there he goes again, making sure I walk in with only positive thoughts. Once we enter the pub we make our way over to the bar fast than the speed of fucking light! We take seats up at the bar, considering that it's just the two of us so it's not like a big table is needed. While Cook places drink orders I make it my duty to scan the pub for any fit looking girls for Cookie and I, spotting a few here and there. Typical Friday I guess you could say.

Once I look back over in Cooks way, he has a gigantic smirk on his face, only a few moments later I notice the eight tequila shots line up in the front of us. "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila four! Four for you my lady," he says sliding four of the shot glasses my way, completely filled to the rim, "and four for the lovely Cookie. To a good night Blondie, where young, so let's GO FUCKING MENTALL!" Cook should downing the shot glasses one after another, with a howl in between them. Tipping my head back, doing the same as Cook until seconds later I can feel the alcohol working it's way through my veins. Fuck, I love Friday nights like this!

Eight more tequila shots each, two pints of beer and a molly later, we're both on a good fucking time. Laughing at the bar, talking to randoms. "Aye, Naomikins, I 'm pretty sure that's mother fucking old GayJay over there!," Cook says as he points in the directions near the back of the bar. I try and squint my eyes to get a better look, but all I can see is turning out to look like a complete blur. "Yeah okay Cook, whatever you say," Downing more of my beer I go while Cook gets up and makes his way over to 'JJ.'

I order another round of beers for Cook and me, only to notice he's actually been gone quiet a while. Maybe he snagged some girl on the way and they left? Or maybe they're just in the bathroom? Taking my phone out, just about to press call on Cooks name, he comes running up to me out of fucking no where, "BLONDIE, you'll never guess who's here with Gayjay!," I am for sure not amused by this, and the last thing I want is to run into someone I know while i'm pissin wasted. "Who Cook, who," I say, the bitterness in my voice showing a bit more than I intended.

"EMILIO MAN! FUCKING EMILIO!" My heart skips a beat, i feel my palms instantly become sweaty, I literally feel as if i'm going to pass out right here right now in this fucking bar stool. "W-w what?" I can only manage to say. "Yeah man! JJ's just turned single apparently so they're here celebrating with a few drinks. They've invited us to sit with em', they've got loads of booze over there Blondie, you'd be stupid to deny!" I know it sounds a bit mean, but if there is free alcohol involved, I swear, I would swim across the fucking ocean just for some free booze.

"Okay Cook, let's go get more trashed," and with that he grabbed my arm, dragging me across the pub over to JJ and _her. _"Evening Naomi, it's been a very long time since i've last seen you I believe. How's your writing going? Anything good come up yet? Cooks been telling us about how you're just as single as I am, thought it's not necessarily such a great thin.." he gets cut off by Cook slamming his fist down on the table. "JJ! shut up, lets have a few more drinks, I can feel the ol' lezza tension kickin' up a storm at the moment!" I could feel my ears getting hot from Cook's stupid comment. Ugh, fucking tosser I swear.

Emily looks my way, "Naomi, I know what's in the past is in the past now. Let's just have a good night as _friends _do, yeah?" I can only nod, I feel myself get numb at the fact that Emily has made it crystal clear that we obviously really don't have anything going on between the two of us, but I guess it's better than not talking at all. Downing shot after shot after shot we all seem to be feeling pretty good within the next hour. JJ and Cook and rambling on about some stupid old stories between them and Freddie while Ems and I chat about things happening in our lives at the moment.

She seems to be really happy actually, which made me slightly happy. Happy that the fact that even though it's not me who's making her smile, but at least she's still smiling. She's single also, which doesn't surprise me, Ems always seemed like the type of girl who wouldn't get tied down too easily, except for me, heh.

"Uhm, i'm going to use the loo I think," I say, scooting out of the both, making my way to the ladies room. After doing my business I wash my hands and just stare at myself in the mirror. _She looks so fucking gorgeous, not a surprise though _I think to myself, _Why did you have to fuck everything up Naomi, you're such a twa-. _My thoughts are interrupted by a flash of bright red that I secretly wished followed me into the loo. Emily stumbling over to me, looking just about as wasted as I do. She looked me straight into my eyes, brown orbs fighting against my icey blues. Looking up from my eyes, then to my lips, then back to my eyes. I know what she wanted straight away, I mean, I did happen to date the girl for two fucking years. She wasn't hard for me to read really.

Before my mind wandered into another thought, her lips came crashing down against mine. It felt just as amazing as I remembered it to be, fuck, the things this girl goes to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her in close to my body. As the kisses deepen, it felt like my knees where about to give out underneath me. Ems let a small moan slip from the back of her throat into my mouth. Taking the chance, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth a bit more, allowing my tongue to dance with hers. I gripped her hips tighter while whimpering into her mouth. We both pulled away from each other at the same time gasping for any air to enter our lungs. She bit her lip and plastering that oh so sexy smirk on her face.

Emily pushed me against the sinks, lips colliding with each other, desperately clawing at my shirt. I knew exactly where this was going and how she wanted it. Managing to pull my shirt down whilst placing hot open mouthed kisses all along my neck, sucking at the pulse point whenever she could. I let out a low series of moans escape my lips. She suddenly stopped kissing my neck, looking my dead in the eyes again while slipping two fingers in the waist band of my underwear, pulling them down way to fucking slow for my liking.

Leaning against the sinks behind me for some sort of support, Emily got down on her knees, shooting me another sexy little smirk. She moved so she was just in between my legs,_ have I died and gone to heaven or something?!_

__I heard her gasps rather loudly, letting me know she could see how hot I was for her already, practically glistening. I could feel her hot breath on my starving center, the spot where I needed Ems the most. "Ems..please, _I need you," _I was just about to ask again when I felt her tongue lash up into my clit, circling the tip around my nub of sensitive nerves, leaving me literally gasping for air. Flicking her tongue over it over and over again, gently sucking. Holding my grip tighter on the sinks as she started to speed up the pace of her skill full tongue, licking all around my fucking wet pussy. Inhaling another deep breath I was met with the feeling of two fingers effortlessly plunging their way deep inside me, making me moan louder than I though was possible.

In and out of me, while still sucking on my hot nub. I moaned from the contact, feeling myself getting closer to the amazing orgasm I knew was coming. I've been dying to be touched by this redhead again, and here I am in the bathroom of some dirty pub with her. Not even expecting to see her tonight. I guess some people do get their wishes to come true, shit. She sped up her motions, adding a third finger making me cry out in pure pleasure, "Almost..shit..fuck..oh..oh,"

Curling her fingers so it was getting_ just that spot, _I was about to nearly explode, feeling myself clench around her three hard working but very skill full fingers. "Oh Ems..fucking..yes..dear..god," I practically screamed as I came right then and there on her hand. Once she slowly removed her fingers from my, I literally collapsed down besides her against the wall. Emily gave me a heart warming smiling and leaned down to kiss me with so much passion it hurt. I think she could tell I was fucking tired now because before I know it, she was pulling up my underwear and skirt for me, _bless the girl, fuck._

__I turned to look over at her to say thank you, but all my thoughts had been erased because I was watching the hottest thing, ever. Emily had all three fingers in her mouth, licking every last bit of my off her fingers. "What.." she said, with a playful smirk, "I missed the taste of your cunt." This girl will be the death of me, and i'm going to enjoy every minute of it.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed. **_


End file.
